


Gone Fishin'

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Michael and Lucifer are really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael and Lucifer come home empty-handed after a fishing trip because the little fishes were just too cute to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishin'

Dean grins as Michael and Lucifer walk into the kitchen hand-in-hand, bright-eyed and bustling with laughter from their fishing trip. “Let’s see them!” He calls, peering around the angels for any signs of a bucket.

 

“See what?” Lucifer asks, rolling his eyes and giggling when Michael whispers something in his ear. “Shh, Dean’s trying to talk to us,” he admonishes his brother.

 

“The fish,” Dean elaborates. “You guys did go fishing, right?”

 

“Of course we went fishing- Mika, stop licking me,” he laughs, gently pushing his brother away.

 

“Okay, so where are all the fish you caught?” Dean asks, trying and failing to hide a smile at the archangels’ antics.

 

“Adam told us we couldn’t bring home any fish as pets,” Michael sighs, finally settling on resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “They were so cute, though...”

 

Dean shakes his head. “You guys do realize that hooking the fish hurts it even if you let it go afterwards, right?”

 

Lucifer frowns. “Why would we hook the fish? We used our Grace to call them towards us, and then we played in the water with them for a while. They were so friendly. Oh, especially that little one with the big mouth who keep swimming between my fingers! Do you remember him, Mika?”

 

“Oh, and his little bug eyes!” Michael smiles at the memory. “Ooooooh, and do you remember the beaver we saw with the tiny buck teeth and the little twitchy nose? Come on, we _have_ to tell Adam about her!”

 

Lucifer lets himself be dragged out of the room and Dean watches them go for a few seconds before smiling. “Angels,” he mutters. “Gotta love ‘em.”  


End file.
